


Point

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Point

Title: Point  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Writen for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #214: Snape's Hands.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Err, fluff?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Point

~

“You’re staring.”

Harry jumped, guilty. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s just...”

“What?”

“I love your hands.” The confession was soft, hesitant.

Severus snorted. “Do not be ridiculous. Hands are simply useful appendages. There is nothing alluring about them, and certainly nothing miraculous about my potion-stained, scarred ones.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Harry said, reaching over and tracing Severus’ fingers. “The way they make me feel when we make love is nothing short of miraculous.”

“Foolishness,” Severus murmured, smiling despite himself.

“Shall I show you?”

Perhaps, Severus reflected later as Harry writhed beneath his skilled fingers, Harry had a point.

~


End file.
